When the truth knock over a chip
by Nyawn-chan
Summary: Tentang cinta segitiga antara tiga pihak yang sudah muak dengan bualan manis bernama cinta, membuat mereka membuat prinsip untuk membenci cinta, namun siapa sangka jika cinta yg mereka tolak memaksa masuk kembali dalam lubuk hati yang tedalam. Bad chara. Mind to RnR?


**When the truth knocked over a chip**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC(ingat betul bagian ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

.

Cinta?

Pernikahan?

Ikatan?

Kesetiaan?

Ketulusan?

Sungguh...

Jangan tanyakan lagi hal absurd itu..

Karena aku pasti tidak memiliki jawabannya.

Cinta sebatas cinta. Janji sebatas janti.

Sungguh melankolis...

Kata orang, hidup tanpa cinta itu hampa dan menderita.

Padahal... Bukankah sumber utama penderitaan itu adalah cinta sendiri?

.

.

Tapi kalian bertanya lagi.

_Apakah kau pernah merasakan cinta?_

Dan yeah.

Memang.

Aku akui aku pernah merasakannya.

Sebuah ketulusan, sebuah ikatan yang memberi kehangatan didalamnya.

Bahagia?

Tentu saja.

Aku sangat bahagia... **saat itu**... hanya **saat itu.**

Dengan cinta kasih dan kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

Tidak cukup sampai disini, kalian masih mempertanyakan kembali.

_Lalu mengapa kau membenci cinta?_

Sederhana saja.

Aku membencinya karena masaku untuk bermain dengannya sudah habis, cinta hanya sebuah permainan perasaan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengubur perasaan sakit hatimu karena cinta.

Cinta dalam sebuah keluarga.. Sebuah kebohongan besar yang membekaskan sebuah dendam tak kasat mata, aku sudah sangat kenyang memakan kebahagiaan semu yang mereka berikan.

Cinta?

Persetan dengan hal menjijikkan itu.

Karena aku membenci... cinta.

.

.

The Deathstalker

.

.

.

Present

.

.

**When the truth knocked over a chip**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Malam semakin larut dengan gugusan bintang yang semakin kentara dilangit yang juga semakin menggelap. Bahkan jika kita menajamkan indra kita, kita dapat saja mendengar suara berisik hewan-hewan malam yang seakan-akan menjadi alunan pengiring malam. Tepat di balik pohon-pohon besar ini terdapat sebuah rumah megah nan mewah tersembunyi didalamnya, terlihat ramai mengingat banyaknya mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir dihalaman rumah atau mungkin bisa disebut mansion besar itu, terdapat banyak sekali karangan bunga, serta hiasan-hiasan mewah didepan mansion itu, sebuah ukiran kayu berbentuk seperti seorang dewi yang membawa benda berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan didalamnya dua buah nama 'Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

Well, mungkin kita langsung bisa menebak kenapa mansion ini ramai. Sebuah pesta, huh? Waktu terus berganti arah dan angka, namun pesta masih tetap berlanjut, orang-orang masih berkicau dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah dan kantuk.

Dua sejoli yang tampak bahagia dengan ikatan takdir yang mengikat mereka dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan. Sebuah ikatan yang memberikan kebahagiaan bagi banyak pihak, namun juga mengirimkan ribuan perasaan menyakitkan dan kekecewaan bagi beberapa pihak, korban kekejaman cinta. Sungguh miris berada diposisi seperti itu.

.

Pesta pertunangan antara Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata berjalan dengan lancar, beberapa pengusaha ternama terlihat sedang asyik bercengkerama membahas hal-hal kecil sebagai formalitas antar pengusaha belaka. Ada yang berusaha mempromosikan anak-anak gadisnya, membanggakannya dengan harapan bisa menumbuhkan sebuah ikatan antar keluarga yang berujung pada kerjasama perusahaan yang menghasilkan uang. Namun, ada pula beberapa yang memanfaatkan acara malam ini dengan bernostalgia, yang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh pengusaha yang masih lajang. Seperti yang telah dilakukan ketiga manusia yang sekarang sedang bersantai di salah satu meja di pojok ruangan.

"Hmmm... Wanitamu kali ini sungguh cantik, Tobirama." Puji seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya, Hatake Kakashi.

Senju Tobirama, pengusaha baru yang sukses menduduki peringkat ketiga dalam pasar ekonomi setelah Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Pria berusia tigapuluh tahunan itu hanya menyeringai senang mendengar pujian dari kolega sekaligus teman semasa SMAnya itu, tangan besarnya menarik pinggang wanita disampingnya -yang menjadi pasangannya untuk malam ini- untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Heheh.. Seorang primadona di Luxhing datch, sangat sexy dan harga belinya juga mahal." Ujar Tobirama sambil mengendus leher si wanita yang menggeliat tidak nyaman karena ulah majikannya untuk satu malam kedepan.

"Wow, kuharap pelayanannya akan memuaskanmu, Tobi." Ucap Hatake Kakashi yang saat ini menatap lekat-lekat tubuh wanita yang berada dalam dekapan koleganya itu sambil memutar-mutar gelas berisi minuman beralkohol digenggamannya tanpa berniat meminumnya mengingat dia enggan melepas masker kebanggaannya.

Rambut pink yang disanggul keatas menampakkan leher putihnya, wanita ini memakai gaun yang tidak terlalu terbuka -sebuah gaun terusan sebatas mata kaki berwarna merah maroon- tapi masih menampakkan keseksian yang menggoda setiap pria yang melihatnya, wajahnya sangat cantik tidak heran jika dia memiliki harga jual yang tinggi.

"Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku tegang. Hey Tobirama, apa kau tidak berniat membaginya denganku?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak Kakashi, sepertinya untuk malam ini aku ingin memakan santapan lezat ini sendirian." Jawab Tobirama menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan dihadapan pria didepannya yang saat ini hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Haaah... seperti biasa, kau selalu memonopoli wanita untuk dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu tatapannya beralih pada objek pembicaraannya sedari tadi.

"Jadi siapa nama wanita mempesona ini?" Tanya Kakashi meraih salah satu tangan wanita dihadapannya lalu menciumnya, membuat wanita itu mau tak mau memandang tak nyaman pada Kakashi yang menatapnya nakal, seulas senyum canggung tersungging di bibir sexy yang terpoles lipstik peach tersebut.

"Namaku Sakura, Tuan. Haruno Sakura." Jawab wanita itu dengan sopan, membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi dua kali terpesona dengan pahatan indah dihadapannya.

"Nama yang cantik... seperti orangnya." Puji Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Sudahlah jangan menggombal Kakashi, kau bisa memesan wanita lain jika sekarang milikmu sudah tegang." Tobirama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kakashi yang memandang wanitanya dengan tatapan nakal mulai menjalankan aksi mencibirnya, membuat Kakashi memicing tak suka pada kolega mesumnya, sehingga tercipta acara saling melempar tatapan menantang satu sama lain.

"Dasar Pedofil." Cibir Kakashi.

"Kau perlu kaca Kakashi-sama... haha." Balas Tobirama tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

Sebuah pesta, seharusnya identik dengan kesenangan dan hura-hura. Namun siapa sangka jika masih ada saja seorang yang dirundung galau, terdiam berdiri sendirian di pinggir balkon, jauh dari keramaian. Sudah dapat dipastikan, dialah sang korban percintaan yang kejam. Seorang pria tampan dengan style rambut khas emo, berbalut setelan jas hitamnya yang terlihat berkelas, sungguh tampan. Mata hitamnya hanya memandang pemandangan malam didepannya tanpa suara, tangannya hanya memutar-mutar anggur merah digenggamannya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya. Hatinya gaduh, bingung dengan pencamuran perasaan yang tidak nyaman didadanya, sesekali rahangnya terlihat mengeras menyadari takdir hidupnya. Oh, takdir memang kejam.

"Kau disini, Sasuke?" Suara feminim yang sudah dikenalnya mengaun ditelinganya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu langsung membalikkan badannya, menghadap seorang wanita cantik beriris amethist yang kini tengan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hn."

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya perempuan cantik itu, tangannya saling bertautan berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang sedang dilandanya saat ini.

"Hn."

"Aku... aku sangat minta maaf." Ucapnya lagi, namun Sasuke masih tak menyahuti.

"Aku tau aku wanita yang kejam, tapi-"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kau bukan wanita kejam." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Tidak. Aku yakin didalam hatimu kau pasti telah mengutukku, dan memberi sumpah serapah kepadaku." Ucap Hinata memandang Sasuke lebih berani.

"Aku wanita kejam yang merampas kebahagiaanmu bersama Naruto-kun, aku yakin betul itulah yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Lanjut Hinata lagi, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau masih saja berani memperlihatkan wajah bodohmu itu, huh?" Desis Sasuke.

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya Hinata." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dimeja kecil di sebelahnya.

"Aku tau Sasuke... Tapi kumohon lepaskan Naruto-kun dengan ikhlas, biarkan dia bahagia bersamaku. Tolong..." Ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah memohon membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Naruto-kun... dia... masih saja memikirkanmu, bahkan dalam raut kegembiraan dalam wajahnya pun masih tersimpan sekelumit kesedihan disana.." Ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau saja kau tidak datang, aku dan Naruto pasti masih bersama. Dia mencintaiku, kami bahagia tapi kau menggodanya lalu kebahagian kami hancur." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau menjebaknya. Cih, dasar munafik. Kau membuat dia menghamilimu dan kemudian berpaling dariku." Desis Sasuke.

"Kau salah. Kami melakukannya atas dasar cinta, Naruto-kun... dia mencintaiku, sadarlah Sasuke. Hubungan kalian... itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke pelan penuh penekanan, dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan balkon dengan Hinata yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Senju..." Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, mau tak mau membuat Tobirama memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kakashi. Perhatiannya kini teralih pada eksistensi wanita disampingnya.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan? Disini penuh dengan bau alkohol." Ucap wanita pink itu menatap wajah tuannya dengan wajah lucu. Sungguh.. bahkan Tobirama pun tak bisa percaya wanita dengan wajah polos dan suci ini adalah pemuas birahi kaum pria, yang menyatakan bahwa wanita ini bukanlah wanita baik pada umumnya. Bahwa, pada dasarnya dia hanyalah sebuah alat rusak yang tidak bertuan, sama seperti sampah yang tidak berguna. Pelacur adalah pelacur, dia akan memiliki noda yang meninggalkan bekas selamanya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Ucap Tobirama lembut. Jujur, dia bukanlah orang baik yang dengan mudahnya bertutur baik dan lembut. Dia hanyalah pria perusak wanita, memainkannya, lalu membuangnya. Apalagi dengan pelacur, hanya tutur manis tak berarti yang biasa ia lantunkan. Bahkan ketika bercintapun dia tidak pernah menggunakan hatinya, yang dia pikirkan hanya yang terpenting nafsunya terpuaskan. Tapi ketika melihat wanita yang ia pesan untuk malam ini, membuat hatinya sedikit bergeser arah, dari arah yang semula lurus tak bercabang kini terdapat cabang kecil yang membuat ia merasakan suatu hal yang dinamakan iba. Bahkan dia telah menghilangkan rasa itu sejak ia kecil.

.

.**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's bachot...**

**\segini dulu kali ya, masih bingung sama adegan pertemuan sasusakunya :v**

**Author galau, abis unas.. terus liat draft ini.. akhirnya diliat-liat lagi #nostalgiaceritanyaah :v**

**UN ini bikin frustrasi neee... eh, salah bukan UN lagi tapi UI..**

**Mind to RnR?**

**The Deathstalker**

**Tuban, 00.55 WIB**


End file.
